Chris To The Rescue
by TheRobot1
Summary: Read & find out. Plz Review.
1. Tall, Dark and Handsome

It's another day of creature adventuring for the Wild Kratts. They are just arrving in Sumatra. Chris says "Okay gang.  
>What creatures do you want to explore today?" Martin says "I don't know, because they are so many cool creatures all over<br>Sumatra!" Jimmy Z. Who is just about to stop, decides not to, and they keep on going until they find a creature they want  
>to adventure with. As they are flying, they look down, on the ground for creatures. Jimmy says "Look down, what are those?"<br>"Sumatran Elephants! Martin Replies. I think we've found our creature adventure for today."

Everybody starts running out out of the Tortuga shouting "Let me see!" They observe the elephants. "Sumatran elphants are  
>so cool!" Chris exclaims. "They're awesome!" While all this is going on, they don't see a man in the forest, but he<br>sees them. The man is tall, dark and handsome. He has blue eyes, brown, almost black hair and a pale complexion that contrasts  
>it perfectly. He says to himself "Who's that beautiful lady? In the red shirt and yellow pants. I've got to make myself known to her."<p> 


	2. Rejection

He walks up to her and says "Hello miss, my name is Robert." They shake hands, and she says "It's Koki." "What brings you  
>out here. "I'm creature adventuring. I'm part of the Wild Kratts team and we're always looking for creature's and learning<br>more about them. What brings you out here?" Robert thought to himself and he couldn't tell her that he was poaching. So he  
>lied, and said "I'm creature adventuring too, we all need to go on a creature adventure sometimes." "Agreed. Ok, well see<br>you later."

Robert grabs Koki's hand and says "Wait, I had to ask you this before you leave, would you like to go on a date  
>with me?" And Koki says "You seem like a really nice guy, but i'm with Chris. If I weren't I'd certainly consider<br>going out with you. Well goodbye, it was nice meeting you." Koki says and runs off. "Who is Chris anyway? I'm going  
>to find him, and when I do, Koki will be mine!"<p> 


	3. Kidnapping

The Wild Kratts went back to the Tortuga. Koki says to Chris. "I need to talk to you." "Okay." "In private." Koki says  
>while nudging him to her room. "What is it, Koki?" "I don't think we should keep secrets from eachother, and there was a man that<br>I met in the forest, he asked me out." "Oh no, tell me you didn't say yes, please tell me you didn't say yes!" Koki puts her hands on  
>Chris shoulders and says "I didn't say yes." Martin has a glass at the door listening. Aviva passes by him and says, "I don't think<br>you should be eavesdropping." "Oh phew." Chris says wiping the sweat off his forehead. They both come out of the room.

Martin gets the gang around. "I learned so much about Sumatran Elephants today. They can live in a Swamp Forest, Peat Swamp Forest  
>or Lowland Forest, the females usually don't have tusks and they can breedfor up to 60 years!" They talk about Sumatran Elephants for<br>the rest of the day. The next day, The Wild Kratts do not go on a creature adventure. They just remember everything, they've learned  
>about the Sumatran Elephant. They enjoy this, but the next day, they've got to get back out there. Koki goes with Jimmy Z. back to<br>tree she was at last time.

Out of nowhere, a big airplane flies in. It's Robert, He grabs Koki's arm and drags her back to his plane. Koki yells and  
>tries to break free, but he's too strong. Jimmy Z. Runs up to Koki and tries to save him, but Robert pushes him down, knocking<br>his head against the tree trunk and knocking him out of a few minutes. And he takes Koki in his plane! By the time Jimmy wakes  
>up, Robert has already flown off. Now that they've landed Koki is locked up in a cage. She sees little Sumatran Elephants locked<br>up in a cage to her right. Robert says "You will be with me and you will go out with me, whether you like it or not." Koki calls  
>Chris on her Creature Pod. "Chris, Robert kidnapped me! He's locked me in a cage and he's a poacher!<p> 


	4. Rescue

Robert says "I'll take that." And he takes Koki's Creature Pod. Meanwhile, back outside Jimmy Z. is waking up and he realizes  
>Koki is gone. He remembers Koki was with him, now she's nowhere to be found. He slowly starts to walk back to the Tortuga. When<br>he makes it he explains what happened to Martin and Aviva. "There was a man, I don't know him. All I know is he started dragging  
>Koki back to his plane. He didn't want me. When I ran up to try to save Koki, he threw me against a tree trunk and the last thing<br>I remember is him taking Koki away in his plane."

Martin and Aviva pace the Tortuga thinking about how they have no leads, they don't know who the man is and they have no names.  
>Then they realize Chris is missing too, but Chris knows exactly where he is. Then Martin remembers Chris and Koki's conversation<br>from the other day. "Koki told Chris that a man named Robert asked her out and she said no, I bet Chris went after him." And Martin  
>was right. "We've got to go look for him!" Meanwhile Chris has just arrived at Robert's location. He comes in the door and says<br>"You better let Koki go!" "Oh so you must be Chris. What are you going to do to make me let Koki go?" Chris throws some punches in  
>air and say "This."<p>

Chris socks Robert twice in the gut, but it wasn't enough because Robert punches him back harder also in the gut. Robert is slim  
>with some muscle tone to him. Chris is knocked down, thinking about how to beat him. Then Chris says to himself "I've got it."<br>He gets the strength to get back up and charge at Robert knowing this will make Robert charge back at him. He holds Chris down and  
>in this scuffle Chris reaches in Robert pocket grabs the keys and quickly goes to unlock the cage. When the cage unlocks, Koki says<br>"I'm free!" And she throws her arms around Chris and kisses him. Then Martin busts open the door, and Chris says "Boy, you came at  
>the right time brother. Koki is free, but these Sumatran Elephants need to be."<p>

Martin says "Wait here I'll be back." Martin goes to the Tortuga and comes back with their Elephant power discs. When Chris sees  
>this, he says to himself "Oh I get it." They take the discs and say "Activate Elephant Powers." They tell Robert "Let these<br>elephants go!" "No!" Robert says, so they both wrap their trunk around the steel bars of the cage and pull them off! They set the  
>elephant's free. Leading them out of Robert's lair, to the outside telling the to live "free and in the wild!"<p> 


End file.
